Fear Is The Heart of Love
by mely-fan
Summary: Prince Gendry loved his lady Arya and no one died for it. But that doesn't mean it's a story free of pain.
1. Chapter I

**Note**: AU where Gendry is the second son of Robert and Cersei. He was fostered in Winterfell. Jon Arryn died much older and so Ned was named hand later. Joffrey is older than Gendry - let's say they switched ages ok? but this story is set when they're all past their fifteen. The rest you will have to read xD

Chapter I

King's Landing would never be home. She missed so much of her own home: the Godswood, the Glass Gardens, the Wolfswood and the music and foods from the North. Here, in the capital, the Godswood was merely a bunch of trees, it was too hot and the ways of the court were not meant for her wolfblood. She was perched on her windowsill, looking down to the gardens of Maegor's Holdfast. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel herself getting lost inside Nymeria's skin. The wolf was locked in her chambers in the Tower of the Hand and even though she would have prefered to walk around with her companion, Arya knew it was an impossibility.

The only reason Nymeria was allowed to come with her was Gendry's insistence. Arya turned around to face his sleeping form and smiled to herself, thinking about their previous activities.

She remembered when he had come back with Robb, Jon and Bran, holding the direwolfs and grinning at her when he handed the pup, knowing fully well how happy it would make her. He had fought with his own mother so Lady and Nymeria could stay in the Red Keep and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

She has to admit that King's Landing wouldn't even be bearable if it weren't for his presence. She had dreaded her departure from Winterfell. Originally only Bran, Gendry and Sansa would go south with their father, but after her brother's fall she had taken his place. Apparently the King found her an interesting sight. The uneasiness in her father and Gendry confirmed what she already feared, that the King had less than honorable intentions towards her. His eyes always followed her, blue filled with longing and lust. They were so similar to that of his son that sometimes she couldn't help but to stare right back at him.

"You know, if we are to make the best of our time together, then you should come back here." Came his deep voice from the bed. She turned to him and pretended to prefer staying where she was.

"Maybe I got bored with you and I want to go back to my chambers." She replied to him unaffected. He sat on the bed and her own eyes betrayed her as they followed the lines of the muscles in his torso and the marks that scarred his skin.

"Then I will have to keep you locked in here, my lady." He smirked, perhaps because he noticed her wandering eyes or because he knew she despised the title. She marched towards him with determination.

"My father wouldn't like that," she started as she straddled him and she caught his black locks in her fist, tilting his head toward hers, "and don't call me that."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss, full of love and passion. They both knew they didn't have any time for him to take her again, but they could enjoy some kisses before...

"My Lord!" came a voice outside the door and a knock followed. Gendry reluctantly pulled away and she went on to hide while he barely opened the door looking expectantly at the squire. "His Grace the King is calling for you, he is at his chambers and has asked for your presence as soon as possible."

Gendry let out a sigh and sent the squire back confirming his presence. As he stepped inside again and put on a doublet on top of his shirt he sent Arya an apologetic look. She simply shrugged and went on to check that the squire didn't linger outside so she could make her escape. She went to him for a quick goodbye kiss but he prolonged it, never sure of when they would get the chance to kiss and hold each other again.

"Will I see you at supper?" he asked as he reluctantly let go.

"Depends, if your father wishes to eat in the great hall with everyone or we all eat with our courts." She answered with some disdain, finding the whole thing an annoying business.

With a last look, she departed.

Making way to his father's bedchamber, Gendry pondered what could the King want. He hardly ever cared to communicate with his children, and when he did it was not a pleasant affair. Nowadays the topic was Joffrey's wedding to Margaery Tyrell in a few days and Robert would not shut up about how smarter the Tyrell girl was when compared to the crown prince and how he hoped she would rule in place of Joffrey.

Gendry never received much of Roberts unpleasant words. They were not close, not in the least, but at least Robert treated him - and Myrcella and Tommen - a bit less roughly than he did Joffrey. In fact, after the second Ironborn Rebellion, his father almost treated him with a kind of respect.

He had been a boy of six-and-ten when the Iron Islands had declared themselves independent and at the time he was being fostered by Ned Stark in Winterfell. Joffrey had gone from the capital to Casterly Rock to defend the Westerlands and he hardly saw battle. But Gendry was in the North and he rode next to the Starks and their bannerman to defend the main land and eventually laid siege over Pyke. When he went back to Winterfell and met his family again in naming of Ned Stark as new hand, he had a fair set of scars from his time in the war.

He stills remembers how Arya had smiled when he, Robb and Jon had come back and the sweet kisses she granted him that night as welcoming. The day they had departed to war there was a feast in Winterfell, and she had spent the entire night by his side, reminding him of what they had learnt in their time sparring and training and complaining about her dress. He still remembers how desperate he had felt at the idea of never spending time with her again, never letting her know how much she meant to night, when men went to their whores and kitchen maids, he escorted her to her chambers and had kissed her with promises and had not meant to go any further. But Arya loved to do what she supposedly couldn't, and he had never been able to say no to her demands. To finally have her had been a blessing in the eve of a dreadful time.

The next morning, he had gone to war and she had remained in safely in Winterfell. At least, until she went to visit the Mormont girls and had stayed to defend Bear Island when a surprised attack from the Ironmen had caught the women on their own. But they were northern women, and they fought until Robb had taken a part of the Stark bannerman to help them end the siege.

"Uncle", he greeted ser Jamie, "he sent for me?"

"Yes, it seems he finally remembered there was more than one son. Pity, Joffrey's wedding clearly had left you to do as you wanted." There was no malice in his words, clearly he understood that sometimes it was better to not have Robert pay you attention at all.

"Well, eventually we all must face out parents." He simply answered.

"Don't you remind me nephew," he said darkly as he let him pass, "don't remind me."

The King's chambers was filled with sunlight and his father sat on his chair overlooking papers that he knew the Hand would most likely end up reading. When he looked up, the redness in his eyes confirmed what he suspected, that Robert was drunk as always.

"Gendry, c'mere boy, c'mere!" He motioned for him to sit in front of him and he silently did," How you doing boy?"

He simply lifted an eyebrow at the nickname and shortly answered "Fine, excellent. What am I doing here? Are we planning something special for Joff? Are we going to war with someone?"

His father booming mirthless laugh filled the room "Well boy, what's with that attitude? Did I took you away from the legs of a whore? Some pretty wench that you took to your bed?"

His hands curled in tights fists. The only woman to have ever been to his bed was also the one girl his father now wanted to bed himself. "No father, but I was just busy. Now what is it?"

Robert let go of the subject and seriousness took over his face. "Your brother is finally marrying the Tyrell girl. Now, the war delayed this marriage and the betrothals of many little lords and little ladies, including yours and Cella's."

At this, Gendry could only swallow his bitterness. For a long time now he had feared a marriage. He knew his father had to make the right alliances and it was Gendry's duty to secure one with a successful marriage. For a while, when his father had come to Winterfell after the war to ask for Ned to step up as Hand, he had hoped to ask Robert to allow him to marry Arya. But as soon as his mother had him on some alone time she made clear to him that a bride would be chosen to him and Arianne Martell was almost a certain thing. And when they came to King's Landing his father infatuation to Arya lead to the King promising Ned Stark that he would set up a secure match for her personally. Obviously to some man who would not leave the capital and keep her close to him.

"Have you made a decision then?"

"Yes, " Obviously Robert appreciated the fact that his son did not attempt a speech against betrothals. "I almost had you married to Arianne Martell, but it was set that Myrcella would marry Trystane. And you," a proud smile formed on his lips and Gendry already dreaded the answer, " will marry Sansa Stark."

"Absolutely no!" He jumped forward and set his two hands in the table. "I will nor marry Sansa Stark!"

His father's temper already matched his and he stood up as well with a bit more difficulty. "Now listen boy! You will marry who I say and there will be no more disscussion!"

His fathers outburst always left Joffrey silent, but Gendry was always more stubborn and temperamental. Ned Stark had taught him to be patient and calm, but man cannot always control their nature.

"Yes there will be! I wont' marry Sansa, I won't and you cannot force me!"

"Now listen. I know you and your siblings are an ungrateful lot but I will not accept your disobedience! This match will finally join houses Stark and Baratheon as it always should have been!"

"I do not love Sansa Stark."

"Love? Ha! Love, what of it? It wasn't love that joined me and your mother and look: Four children and seven kingdoms held together!"

Gendry remembered every single quarrel between his parents, how he disrespected her and how she spoke of him. He knew, he could see how bitter they both were and he thought of what future he and Sansa could make. He was fond of her, grew up to her side to care for her as a sister but they had little in common and he could never offer her what she wanted. Sansa dreamt of being a princess, of a lord who would be by her side to adore her and give her gifts.

And him? He wanted not a lady, but a girl with unruly hair who went to ride and hunt with him. They could never make each other happy and they would end up bitter like his parents.

"Father I..." He dropped the volume of his voice, perhaps hoping his father would be kinder if he attempted to be more respectful. "Please let me choose who I marry to."

"Your mother," his father begun with an exasperated tone, "wanted to give you Arianne Martell. But I wouldn't allow it," suddenly his expression changed and he gave him a small almost fond smile, "you're the only true stag in our lot. And it is time a Baratheon marries a Stark lady, like it always should have been..."

While his father went on to relive the past in his mind, all Gendry could think was that he did wanted a Stark lady, just not this lady.

"Father..."

"We will speak no more of it. You will marry Sansa Stark and that will be the end. Both me and Ned had agreed that the two of you are well past the age to be at least betrothed and we both think this is a proper thing, so don't you think that by talking to Ned Stark you will achieve anything."

It amazed Gendry that his father knew him well enough to prevent what he would do. It also left him hopeless.

That night, as they all feasted in the Great Hall his father announced the betrothal. He saw in Sansa's expression that she already knew. And he saw in Arya's hurtful eyes the surprise and deception. Sansa exchanged a look and a sad smile with him and he knew. He knew she felt the same way he did, she did not love him no matter how close they were. He supposed that she was in some ways relieved, she could get worse. So did he but he still did not find it in himself to even smile politely.

He found her in the Godswood in the middle of the night, softly stroking Nymeria and listening to the sound of the leaves. She did not turn, but he knew she felt his presence.

"Sansa doesn't us, she doesn't know a thing." She began with a low voice.

"Arya"

"So, I would really appreciate it if you don't tell her, ever. And do name one of your children after me." she tried to show indifference but she was failing miserably.

"Arya, listen to me, we can find a way out of this." He sat next to her and took her cold hand. It surprised him, she was always so warm whenever he touched her. Always full of fire and energy. Her stormy eyes found his and he was not surprised to receive a challenging glare from her.

"Oh really? And what do you suppose we do? Run away to the Free Cities? Bring dishonor to our families?" There was irritation in her raised voice.

"I would marry you first." He offered.

"A secret marriage? I am a Stark, I have a duty to my family and I can't throw that away. And neither will you, so don't even start." She finished with defiance, daring him to keep fighting with her. It was always very easy to pick up arguments with her.

Instead he kissed her. And she kissed him back with fervor and desire. It seemed his body lost coordination, as his hands softly caressed her hair, the back of her neck and her sides as his mouth moved almost violently along with hers. Nymeria howled and they breathlessly separated. The wolf was smart when they were clearly losing their wits. The Godswood was not a proper place for them to be together, anyone could easily find them and remain hidden as they looked on. Nymeria lost herself in the trees making her way back, clearly signaling Arya that she should follow.

"After Joffrey's wedding, I will go back to Winterfell-" he opened his mouth to protest but she simply put her hand on his lips. " Listen to me, I will not stay here just to see you been forced to court her and kiss her and clap on your wedding and cheer on your bedding ceremony. It is not only for our happiness, I won't bear to look her misery. This is not the match she wanted and I don't want to see her sour face when she gets all that I want with you."

She had never told him those were her intentions. Growing up, she always spoke of how she would never marry and she would remain riding and hunting in the North. He dreamed of having adventures with Jon and Robb all through the seven kingdoms. But here they were now; Robb was married, Jon at the Wall, he would marry Sansa and Arya...

He took the hand that covered his mouth and gave it a uncharacteristic soft kiss. Her eyes were glistening but he knew very well she wouldn't let herself shed tears. Not even when her mother was particularly harsh or when she had a nasty fall had he ever seen her cry, and he knew she wouldn't weep over something they both had long predicted would eventually come.

"I love you." It was not the first time he said it. In fact, he sadly remembered how happy they both were when he said those words to her. Happy and foolish, it seemed.

"And I love you, stupid." She gave him a quick kiss in the cheek near his lips, as she always did when they were trying to be flirtatious but subtle. That's how they always were with their affections: subtle, secretive and rushed.

"Maybe if you spoke to Sansa..." He began.

"I love her and she loves me, but she's was one of the few girls in court who didn't have a proper betrothal and I know she cares about that. You and her... You could both do worse."

It was true. Myrcella was going to the ends of Dorne to the court in Sunspear to be married to a lad she had never even seen in her life. He knew himself lucky, but that did not meant he couldn't get angry at her lack of fighting.

"And you? Who will they give you to?" The thought of her with any man made his blood boil and he knew it went beyond jealousy. It was also because he knew she would be miserable with anyone else.

"It matter not, I will run North, all the way to the Wall and beyond and Jon will help me..."She said it with a smile, but he knew perfectly well that when it came to it, she would just have to accept whatever fate came to her.

They kissed one last time, a much slower but more final kiss. Nymeria howled sadly in the distance, but this time they ignored her as their heart and bodies claimed each other one more time. Their touch tainted with the fear of losing each other.


	2. Chapter Ii

Chapter II

She was still straddling him, despite both already having finished. Her fingers were making senseless patterns across his back while his hand traced her firm legs, each resting on his sides, all the way to her hips and giving them a light squeeze. He buried his head in her shoulder when she started to move, a soft gasp coming from her as they both felt the fire growing where their bodies were still joined. Unlike the frenzied, desperate pace they had before, this time they thrusted against each other slowly. He enjoyed the feel of her walls clenching around him, and the soft moans that reached his ear.

They came together quietly, drowning their sounds with a long deep kiss.

As he let her rest and catch her breath, he kissed every inch of her body lightly and slowly. He was already getting more of her than what he thought he would, but instead of worrying whether they would get a next time or not, he instead chose to enjoy their little moment. He had taken her the very same day of Joffrey's wedding, thinking she would be gone the next morning. But she had stayed and told him she would wait yet another fortnight to leave, and so he had trying to desperately fill every free moment of his day with activities that involved her being around. He ushered to every dark corner he could find within the Red Keep and touched her as much as possible. She let go of the careful attitude and simply let him, no matter the risk.

The fortnight came and went and she was still in King's Landing, leaving him with the fear that she would probably just leave when he would least expect it.

As if that wasn't enough to keep him on edge, he also had to deal with his mother. Cersei had wanted him to marry Arianne Martell. Instead, she had to say goodbye to her only daughter and deal with the fact that there would be a Stark as part of the family now. She wasn't pleased in the least. More than once since Ned Stark became hand Gendry had to apologize to the northern lord in behalf of his mother behaviour. Her backhanded compliments, her harsh words or her arrogant behaviour. At his betrothal, a permanent frown settled on her face, and she at least respected Sansa.

Arya had never been one of her favorite people. Especially after that business with the wolves at the Trident. Joffrey and his mother had been pissed at Nymeria, but his father had smiled fondly at the furious Arya.

By the time they reached the capital, his father no longer looked at Arya fondly, he stared at her adoringly.

"Where is that stubborn head of your thinking about?" came her voice. His cheek rested next to her navel and when he looked up there was a smirk on her face.

"You, m'lady." He answered as he towered over her. Instead of admonishing him for calling her that, she smiled fondly at him and traced her fingers through his hair. Any other occasion he would have enjoyed her unusual softness, but now he simply thought it was her being nice before leaving and it only made him sad.

Much later, as they sat in the feast for Tommen nameday in the Great Hall, he noticed her constantly refilling her cup with wine. He was talking to lord Stark about any important affairs that his father was ignoring, all the while thinking Joffrey should be doing it while he went to speak to his betrothed. Truly so far he had hardly courted Sansa, only going to walk with her twice after the announcement of their upcoming marriage and dancing with her once at his brother's wedding.

His eyes caught her speaking to Mace Tyrell and Lady Olenna, all smiles and attention. He wondered what games she was playing, probably earning their trust. Had Gendry been heir, she would have made a fine Queen. The first time they talked, they both had been forward with their thoughts on their union. They were more than familiar with each other, and so he had apologized for he knew he was far from being the dream prince of her songs, but rather a friend. She knew herself not to be his kind of woman, but offered her friendship.

They could both do worse, he repeated himself. At least he would have an excuse to visit Winterfell and see Arya, That if they didn't marry her off to some lord in a faraway land. He couldn't help it when his eyes found her, quietly drinking as his father spoke to her much closer than he should. He felt Ned Stark follow his line of sight and he could sense he was as angry as him from the unpleasant sight of Robert lusting after Arya. Suddenly, her eyes found his, imploring him silently to intervene. He stood up as subtly as possible and marched all the way to where his drunken father was grasping Arya's arm and trying to bring her closer to him.

She thanked the Gods that Gendry got her look and went over to them, her father in tow.

"... just like her. Do you like blue roses lass? I can make them bring a million to your chamber, and you could thank me..."

"Father," Gendry spoke with a silent fury in his voice, "I think you should let lady Arya breathe."

The king's eyes did not leave her, and she once again found herself admitting that she could have liked King Robert as a good father had she ever married Gendry, if only because he had the same eyes of his son. But now, feeling his stink breath and the grasp of his lusty hands, she could only snicker.

"Off with you boy, go bother another. Find your lady and take her to bed, that will distract you." Now both Gendry and her father looked furious.

He was speaking of Sansa, she realised. His offense toward her sister finally snapped her out of her stupor and she strongly yanked her arm to make him release her, but he grasped it more strongly.

"Let her go, now." Spat Gendry and she could not calm him, for she was as angry as him. Her father however, spoke calmly.

"Robert, please-"

"C'mon boy, leave it be!" He gave her a drunken smile and she suppressed her desire to slap him.

"Robert, that is my daughter you're holding and my daughter you just disrespected with your words. Arya wants none of your attention, let her be." She could feel the strength in her father words and finally the King dropped her arm. She quickly stood up and went next to Gendry, looking as Robert laughed at Ned drunkenly.

"Just like Lya this one, she is as cold as she is beautiful. But the northern women in Winterfell eventually melt themselves to me and I could do the same to you." He japed to no one's humour. She saw her angered father open his mouth and Gendry taking his arm back to punch the King, but she was faster than the two of them.

"You broke the King's nose!" yelled Sansa later as they both arrived to the Tower of the Hand. Their father was still with the Kings, probably chastising him for his behaviour.

"Oh please! He had it coming!" It was not exactly a good response, but she really couldn't do better. Sansa was still worried.

"You can't just do that Arya, it's dangerous!" She said as she followed inside her chamber. She wished her sister would just let it go, but it was not the case. "Queen Cersei doesn't like you, this will just make her hate you!"

"It is not my fault she married a drunken fool who likes to stare at me and grope me, besides, what could she do?" She started to undress and realised her sister truly was worried and not just trying to annoy her, so she stopped to look at her.

"She is the queen Arya, she can do as she likes. Nymeria and Lady are alive because Gendry permitted it, but you know she still hold a grudge to that. I have spent time with her and now that she finally likes me and asks for my company, you ruin that! I am looking out for our family, and you just destroyed my progress!"

"So you would just have him speak to me that way so Cersei would not get upset?" Arya was hurt and she didn't even try to hide it.

"No," replied firmly Sansa, "I would have father and Gendry handle it, seeing as they were both clearly angry at the whole thing." She offered.

"I do not cower and stay behind men, I defend myself!"

"And that is foolish, Arya, don't you see?" Her sister had dropped her voice and was clearly trying to approach her more sweetly. Arya opened her mouth to keep protesting against Sansa's views but her sister interrupted her. "I know you must hate me right now but please don't fight me on this one."

"I don't hate you," said Arya quickly. Sansa only smiled softly at her.

"Maybe not, but you do resent me." She could not help but feel uneasy, did her sister know? "I only recently figured it out, only because lord Baelish told me. He thought it was just you trying to hurt me. He sees everything as a game you see? But I know better, I saw the way you look at each other."

Arya tried and failed to suppress tears, but Sansa was her sister and no matter how many fights they had, if Arya needed a consolation hug, Sansa would give it to her.

"Look at me crying for him." She mocked herself as her older sister's arms came around to hold her. "Please don't tell him that, ever, or he will be smug about it for the rest of our lives." Both sister let out a teary laugh.

"I didn't want this you know? I wanted a knight like Loras Tyrell or Lancel Lannister, not big brute Gendry." Sansa confessed although there was some affection to it Back in Winterfell Arya, Sansa, Robb and Gendry always played knights and ladies and monsters. Arya was always the monster, Gendry the brute who ended up rolling on the floor fighting and distracting her while Robb 'rescued' Sansa..

"He is not a brute!" Arya scoffed. "He's rough sometimes but, only when he needs to be." She added with a sly smile on her face. Sansa only furrowed her brow.

"Arya, please, please tell me you have been taking moon tea. Please."

"Gendry got it from me, although I don't know where he got it."

They were in silence for a few moments and for once, Arya thanked the Gods for having a sister who could hold her hand when her heart was sad and desperate.

"I'm so sorry." Sansa said, although it wasn't her fault that nothing worked out. Arya simply squeezed her hand.

As time passed and the weather got just a bit colder, Arya found herself divided between the desire to leave King's Landing and Robert's longing glances and Cersei's awful attitude, and the need to remain with Gendry as much as possible. More than once she had thought of asking her father to let her go back, knowing fully well that with enough pressure he always ended up granting her what she wanted.

Lately her father had spent more and more time talking with Stannis and Renly Baratheon, making trips into the city and reading books. One day, as she came back from practicing her skills with the bow, she found him walking towards his table with yet another huge book. She had wanted to go see Gendry, but one look to her father made her realised he needed a break and she would give it to him.

"Father!" She called him, he turned to her and smiled at her. Arya could not help but return the smile. She loved her true brothers, she loved her mother and she loved Sansa. But father and Jon, they were always the different ones from the lot. Always had a love for the Godswood, of the simple meals, of the summer snows. Her family always loved her, but Jon and father always understood her and adored her for the things that other found difficult about her. Gendry did too, but thinking about that only made her sad.

"What are you doing girl?" His attention was turned to her and she couldn't help but feel blessed. Many times she had seen Gendry and his siblings being ignored by their father. Instead, she could honestly say that she could not think of a time when her father had been unwilling to pay her attention.

"I was practicing with a bow and arrow," her father soft laugh and the shake of his head only made her smile wider, "I stole some wine and blood oranges from the kitchens, want to share?"

Her father was staring at her with a small smile and a far off look and simply opened his arms. She ran to him and let him hold her. For a moment, a peace came to her and her heart didn't hurt so much and her mind wasn't lost in stupid escape plans. She was just a girl, hugging her father and feeling loved.

They ate and drank and talked, and Arya almost believed she could be happy again.

But a fair share of her happiness depended on Gendry's happiness and he was not happy at all. Queen Cersei had fallen victim of a severe fever and nothing Master Pycelle did seemed to pull her out of her feverish state. Gendry was worried and his shoulder seemed to carry the weight of the world. Sansa, always knowing what to do, encouraged Arya to distract him with the activities he liked like riding or sparring.

But Queen Cersei left the living word sooner than expected, and with her the last stand of unconditional love in the royal family was gone. The news of her sickness did not reach Myrcella in time and she was resentful to the rest of her family for sending her away. Joffrey was unbearable and Tommen uncontrollable. Gendry was so destroyed even Arya - who was never fond of Cersei - got sad.

"We weren't similar, we were never alike, but she loved me and I loved her," he confessed to her two days after his mother was buried, "he used to sing me songs as a child before I left for Winterfell. She wasn't very good, but I liked it." He sniffled, but his face remained in her lap. She stroked his hair, hoping it would somehow help.

With the Queen gone, the King was more straightforward in his advances towards her, and Arya, who had never needed escorts or security, had taken the precaution of not walking in lonely places of the Red Keep by herself at the suggestion of Sansa. While her sister spent more and more time speaking to the people of the court, especially the Tyrels and Martells, Arya spent more and more time sneaking away with Gendry.

"I love you." He repeated over and over after every kiss, every touch, every evening spent in his bed, every ride in the woods, every morning walk and every night before they departed.

She loved him as deeply, but she feared that loving him too much would only destroy her.

One day, as she was trying to sneak into the Tower of the Hand without being noticed, she heard an exchange between her own father and someone else. At first she thought it was Yoren, a man from the Wall she had seen her father speak to that afternoon, but soon she realised it was actually Lord Stannis.

"...So I paid the handmaid for her silence, but not before making her swear on the name of the Sevene that those were her last words." Gendry's uncle spoke in a rushed and grim voice.

"If we tell Robert he would be capable of killing the Kingslayer and his children." Replied her father and suddenly she was still and silent, her mind trying to work out what their words meant.

"Not Gendry, that boy is pure Baratheon. He would be King and your daughter his Queen. The realm would still be held together by strong marriages."

"I would sooner see a Baratheon on the throne than a Lannister as well, but this are children. If we killed Lannister children then we're not better than them." Arya's heart melted at her father honorable words, but it also froze when she realised that he would sooner make an enemy of Stannis intentions for the sake of honor than be smart and let him do what he wanted.

"Bastards born out of sin." Spat the Lord of Dragonstone. "You have read it, had seen the proof. The seed is strong, those three are no Baratheons and were born out of an abomination. Cersei is dead and she can't pay, but Jamie Lannister must paid for the dishonor done to his king."

Arya could not believe what was being said. She thought about Gendry's treatment of Myrcella, so similar to the way Jon was with her. In the end, they were the same relationship: sharing only one parent. She could not understand the Kingslayer and his sister actions. She knew lust and desire, romantic love and brotherly love and she could not understand how the last one could mix with the former three. She heard her father exhale and she could almost picture his tired face, his calloused fingers rubbing the pit of his nose.

"I say you and me go to Joffrey and offer him a time for him and his wife and Tommen to get away from court and lose themselves in the Westerlands." Her father concealed. "Gods helps us so the Tyrells don't go to war about this."

"Those are a cunning lot, they would not go to war, they would probably find another pretty girl to make competition to your daughter for a marriage to Gendry."

Arya lost concentration as she imagined yet another pretty girl fawning over Gendry and once again rage consumed her. Weren't the Gods already punishing her enough?

The conversation was over, but Arya swore that as she heard Lord Stannis walk away, there was the softer sounds of other set of feet. Unable to see in the dark, she waited until she heard her father heavy footsteps.

The next day however, she found herself invited to a hunting party with the King. He had offered her a good time, but she could see Gendry clenching his fist behind him, piercing at her with his furious blue eyes. Ladies were not commonly invited to hunting trips unless they were making 'company' to the lords. The King's intentions could not be more clear and she was not only offended for herself, but for Gendry whose own mother was hardly cold in the ground.

She had refused and walked all away avoiding both her sister and father apologetic stares. It wasn't their fault or hers but she still felt ashamed to being so openly seeked out by the King in their presence. Her own feet directed her to Gendry's chamber and once inside, she simply sat in his bed waiting for him to come. It didn't take long.

He came through the door in a whirlwind of anger and irritation. She was pretty sure he was trembling. In some way, his anger awoke hers and soon she was pacing before him.

"I should have hit him again!" She finally broke out. "To invite me, I might not like to be a lady, but I am a Stark of Winterfell! I have honor and no woman of honor gets invitations from the King to accompany him to a hunting trip to 'have a good time'! I should have hit him again!"

Gendry was far from calm, but he chose to be stupid and shout at her of all thing. "Then why don't you! Every time he gets close to you do all you do is politely decline and bow like a silly lady or ignore him, you're just encouraging him!" He was angry at her?

"No you idiot, you heard him, that's what he likes, the challenge. If I am silly polite lady to him he will just loose interest!" Was he really so stupid?

"No,no, no!" Insisted Gendry, "you don't know him! He hates fights and quarrels, he will get irritated with you and ditch you!"

"Oh c'mon Gendry! He likes it better when they play hard to get with him! And don't yell at me! You think I want his attention? You think I like it when he kisses my hand or looks at me with-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before Gendry's unforgiving mouth clashed with hers. His hands came to cup her face and her already open lips gave his tongue easy access. Her hands first came to fist his shirt but then found their way down, gracing the muscles of his stomach.

He walked her to his bed and once settled on top of her, he started to kiss her neck, her chest, slowly untying the laces of her gown and making her more and more eager to his touches. He was not smirking so she knew he wasn't thinking about playing too much, he wanted it as desperately as she did.

They fucked each other using every muscle in their bodies, they were possessed by an all-consuming force that made them thrust harder, deeper, faster. Arya felt herself on fire, but Gendry seemed to take all her flames and engulf her in his own.

She wondered sometimes, if their love had the strenght of fire, how is it that their hopes for the future had ended up to be buried cold in the land of what could never be.

Later, as she lay in his strong arms making fun of a strange-shaped scar on his chest and basically laughing in his face for his lack of skills when it came to defense, a knock interrupted their little moment. She quickly stood up and went to put her clothes on, thinking the person on the other side would first call Gendry.

Instead, her father burst into the room.

"Gendry, your father-"

Silence. Absolute silence as her father saw her and Gendry in nothing but their smallclothes, the proof of their indiscretions clear in the state of the bed, of her hair, of the marks in his chest.

"Lord Stark, please let me-" He didn't get to finish his explanation.

"Your father suffered an accident while hunting, come with me. And Arya," her father was already going out through the door and clearly was too angry to even look at her as he spoke, "go to your own chambers and wait for me there."

And so she did, she waited as she heard Sansa explain to her than a boar had attacked the King and it was serious. She knew her sister worried about how this could affect their father, her impending marriage and the realm. All Arya could think about was how Gendry had already lost his mother and now he could lose his father.

Her father came to her chamber after she broke her fast the next morning. She instantly opened her mouth to ask news, but he spared her the trouble.

"The King is dying. Any time now really. Gendry, Joffrey and Tommen are with him now." His father began as stood in front of where she sat on her bed. There was a cold fury in his eyes she had never seen.

"Father, I-"

"I have always, always indulged you. I have loved you more and given you more freedom than any other common father would to his daughter." She could feel her father was more than angry, he was hurt. And his hurt face reminded her so much of whenever Jon was feeling bad about himself that she could hardly stop herself from running to hug him. "And you took me for fool. Arya, your attitude was always difficult, always doing what you wanted, always wanting what we denied you. But, this is your sister's future husband and-"

"I love him!" she interrupted him. She had wanted to be quiet and let him yell at her, punish her or disown her or anything, but she felt more than any time before the need to explain to him that it was more than a stupid roll between the sheets. "I love him and he loves me. This was, it was supposed to end. Sansa knew and she let it pass for she understood we loved each other, please don't keep him from me! I was planning on leaving anyways, just let me, let us-"

Her father did not seem to be content whatsoever with her messy explanation, in fact his face only looked more scandalized. "Supposed to end? Exactly how long has this been going on?"

She had the decency to look utterly ashamed, for she knew that even if it was love, keeping it secret from her parents had been a huge lie. "Since Winterfell. When he left for war... Then he came back and it was-" she stood up and took his hands while looking him in the eye. "Father please, try to understand. I loved him! Nothing else mattered and I still do and what I did was stupid but those are the thing we do for love and... You can send me away and keep me locked in a tower but promise you'll try to understand. Promise me father, promise me!"

She was clutching his hands and letting a few silent tears run down her face. She had never been one to cry. But her father had always loved her unconditionally and she need him to find it in his heart to listen and forgive.

Ned simply held her and asked her to stay in the Tower of the Hand, training with her Needle like everyday and letting him think for some time. Before leaving her to go fill his responsibilities, he gave her one last sad smile and a simple kiss in her forehead.

King Robert died that afternoon and so Joffrey became King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name. Margaery was named Queen as well and Stannis Baratheon went to Dragonstone after his brother was buried.

Three days later, Gendry was writing a letter to his sister when he heard commotion outside his door. He finished the line he was writing and then stepped out, marching to the closest guard he could find, surprised to see only one guard at the end of the hallway.

"What is happening, ser Tryf? Where are the rest of your group?"

"My lord, most of them are going to the Tower of the Hand." Replied the knight.

"What? Why?" confusion settled over Gendry. Before he could get an answer, someone grabbed him and pushed him all the way back to his chambers. It was his uncle Renly.

"Uncle! What- What is happening, what are you doing?" The door was closed and he found a few of his uncle's knight and squires going through his things and locking his windows.

"Quiet Gendyr! Listen to me very carefully. They will come for-"

"Why are the soldiers going to the Tower of the Hand, what has Ned Stark-"

"Your brother Joffrey had Ned Stark arrested for treason, he-"

"What?! Why? How?" He quickly asked, his mind went to Arya and he was about to ask for her when his uncle answered.

"Apparently he was plotting with Stannis to take the throne from Joffrey." His uncle rushed response came and Gendry could not believe it.

"No, he wouldn't. He's an honorable man. Joffrey is a little shit but Ned Stark would never betray my father's son." Was his dumbfounded response.

"Joffrey is no true son of Robert. Your mother confessed to an affair with the Kingslayer before dying. Ned and Stannis knew. The seed is strong, your brothers and sister blood is clearly Lannister, but no one can deny you're Baratheon." Renly spoke quickly as his knight prepared a pack and put a cloak around Gendry. "Joffrey knows this now, thanks to that bloody Littlefinger. You're not safe here, you're a threat to his claim."

Gendry began walking but his mind was with someone else. "What about Arya?" His uncle raised an eyebrow at the familiarity and so he kept on speaking, "Lady Sansa?"

The men took them securely towards the dungeons of the Red Keep. "Lady Sansa was captured and she is a being guarded by the Hound. She has remained in her chamber. Lady Arya was not found."

He stopped abruptly. They had taken her, she was too dangerous so they had taken her somewhere else to get rid of her. "Not found?"

Renly was not happy with the delay. "The only thing they did find was three dead Lannister men. She escaped, now c'mon boy! A man from the Night's Watch is waiting outside of the passage through the dungeons. He will take you North. They will expect you to go to Storm's End but it will take them longer to find you if you go to Winterfell. Robb Stark will aid you, I am sure."

"But-" He was sure as well but Arya...

"Hey you! Hold it" a strong voice came from behind them.

It happened too fast. One moment there was only one Lannister soldier and the moment next they doubled their numbers and by the time he had killed two men in red armour, all the other ones around him were on the ground. His uncle was bleeding from the stomach.

"Uncle Renly, Hold on, I'll get-" but he could do nothing. He could see life slowly drifting away from his uncle, the way it had been with his father and mother.

"Loras, Loras..." His uncle said. Ser Loras Tyrel, fostered in Storm's End and close friend of his uncle was merely an arm away from Renly, already dead. He heard footsteps and as his uncle's breath stopped, he quickly left him there and ran away.

"Come along lad," said a man in black with a thick black beard. "We ought to get ya outta here."

As he followed the man, he felt a dark void take place where his heart was. Joffrey, the man he had called brother for twenty years had no problem in sending for him, as well as his uncle. And Arya, his Arya,he wondered where she was and a tiny hope settled in his heart. Maybe she could find her way to Winterfell and well as he and they could be together in the North again...

Ned Stark was held prisoner for seven days, during which Robb Stark called his bannerman and marched down to King's Landing to demand his father's release. Yoren had spent all those day convincing lads and orphans and criminals from the dungeons to take the black inchange for a pair of shoes and a warm meal everyday. On the morrow of the seventh day, he shared with Gendry the news that Ned Stark was meant to go to the Wall with him again, and they would have to go to the Great Sept of Baelor to get him. He put his hood on and ignored Yoren when the man told him he couldn't go. He was going one way or another, as he put it to Yoren, it was his head.

He knew. He felt it. She was here. He knew. When he saw Ned Stark being dragged through the people he felt ashamed of what his family was doing, because Ned stark did not deserve to be dragged and spit on and have rotten food being thrown at him. When he passed by their side he saw recognition and yelled "Baelor! Baelor!" to them. Yoren turned, but he could not tear his gaze away from Ned's grey eyes. The man was losing himself between the crowd when he heard him shout "Take her to Winterfell! Take care of her!"

He turned to the statue but found it empty. He searched among the people, barely aware of Yoren doing the same and of the words that came from Lord Stark or his brother Joffrey, until...

"Ser Ilyn! Bring me his head!"

She jumped to the ground and ran, ran to the steps of the Sept, pushing people away when a strong hand caught her arm. She pushed at it, fear for her father's life giving her back the strenght that days without a proper meal had taken from her.

"Don't look!" the man had a hard time maintaining his grip on her.

But she turned and saw ser Ilyn cover his face. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shut your mouth!"

She punched him messily but hit him in the jawline, his had releasing her and so she could ran to her father and free him. She heard more than saw ser Ilyn drew Ice from it's sheath and she could hear Sansa painful screams. She was going to get there, she was going to free them both somehow. She was closer. A large figure approached her.

"Arya don't!" his voice distracted her and as his arms came around her struggling form she heard the distinct sound of a blade whipping the air. Her vision left his blue eyes quick enough for her to see the blade go through her father's head.

The fear is gone, and there is only numbness as Gendry and Yoren dragged her away...

**Note:** I am sorry, I swear. I am aware I killed like five characters in one go, please don't kill me.


	3. Chapter III

**Note: ** The Mountain's men appear in this so expect some triggering violent situations.

Chapter III

She hears wolves during the nights, and she wonders if they're Nymeria and Lady, whom she set free before leaving the Red Keep. She had to kill three Lannister men to get away from the Tower of the Hand, other two at the kennels and yet another two in the gate where she let the wolves run.

The nights and days blend together in an endless passing of time. All she can think of is getting to Winterfell and detaching Joffrey's head from his shoulders. Her body ached everywhere, not only because she is not used to sleeping on the ground but also because of the whole that slowly grows inside her. A part of her wished Gendry could hold her in their sleep without raising suspicions, but another part was so angry for what his brother had done to her father that nothing felt better than push him away from her.

Not that he went to her a lot. In fact, they hardly spoke, and he seemed to be as angry as her. He was always caring for her safety and well-being, but there was a silent fury in him that she could feel when they walked side by side in the Kingsroad.

Her heart longed for Winterfell and her body ached for a bed, but all she got was a bunch of criminals, youngsters and smelly men and the cold hard ground. Gendry had offered her his cloak more than once so she could sleep on it, but she didn't want the others to suspect something. More than once she had seen a few men watching her funny, but whenever one of them stared too long, she would do something like scratch her armpit or speak with foul words to seem less feminine, but there was only so much she could do. She binds her breasts and cuts her hair, rubs her skin with dirt and acts roughly with anyone but she knows some of them are already pretty sure she's a girl. It doesn't help that Gendry is always next to her, with his newly grown beard and muscles, looking so much like a man that of course she seemed delicate next to him.

Gendry and her meet a fun lad, nicknamed Hot Pie, but she tries not to like him too much. She was always friends with commoners back in Winterfell, but her friend Mycah died at the hands of the Hound and whenever she thought of Hot Pie as a friend, she mentally corrected herself. Friends and family get butchered, she reminds herself, and no one cares about how much that hurts.

"Eat." commands Gendry.

"mmh?" she is distracted.

"You hunted the rabbits, got a full leg for yourself, eat." She was clearly distracted thinking and definitely should eat before it gets cold, but doesn't mean she doesn't get pissed off by his attitude.

"Don't tell me what to do." She mutter but starts eating anyway. Gendry opens his mouth probably just to be nasty back, but he closes it and focuses on his own rabbit stew. She wishes he could act normal and fight her but he has acted strangely towards her since they left the city. It bothers her endlessly.

They eat in silence, and Gendry hates every second of it.

Then they're walking again and he remembers when they used to walk around Winterfell or the Red Keep and they were young and happy. He doesn't feel old enough to feel nostalgic about the past, but apparently that doesn't matter when you become an orphan. It seems to be the only connection they had from before. Arry and the Bull are orphans as are Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon.

"Hey Bull" whispered Hot Pie next to him. Arya was walking a little ahead of him, and he was a bit glad he didn't have to look at her sad face or feel her accusatory eyes on him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, do you think there's something weird about Arry?" Asked the fat boy. Panic went through Gendry at the idea of the boy finding out about her being a girl. He didn't seem like the rapist kind, but he could speak to someone else and that was dangerous.

"He's uh, he seems like a normal lad."

"Yeah I know he looks like a normal lad, but there's something suspicious about him, don't you think? When we were at that village and the man spoke about the Stark king and the battle, did you see his face?" Hot Pie seemed to be the kind of person who wasn't very bright and if he had seen her reaction then probably some other could as well. He would have to speak to Arya.

"Maybe he has family in the North, who cares, it don't matter now." His tone was final, and Hot Pie seemed to let the subject go to speak about food. Lommy joined them, and Gendry had an excuse to lose himself in his thoughts.

Later in the night, when most men were inside the Inn getting washed, he asked for two buckets of water and some soap, paying the innkeeper with a one of the coins he had come with. While the men went to the baths, he quickly cleaned himself and went to find Arya. She was outside, at the back of the inn where they kept a jenny and a foal. She was sitting there just staring at the dark forest.

"Arya" he called her. She turned to him but said nothing. "I got you some warm water, so you can clean yourself."

She stood up and walked towards the trees, he got the hint and followed her not too much into the woods, just enough so they wouldn't be seen.

Arya undressed and he did not bothered to look away. He has hardly touched her since the day of Ned Stark's beheading, and they have not even kissed since that day when her father found them in his chambers. As he saw her peel her clothes off her pale body and even if she was thin, and dirty, she was still beautiful to him. She had always been a delight to him, no matter if she was in dirty breeches or fancy dresses. He let his eyes wander all the way up her legs and something in him fired up when he saw her naked sex. Then her navel and the cloth that was binding her breast.

She was trying to undo the knots that kept the cloth in place, and he couldn't help himself when he walked over to her to help her. He felt her eyes on his face as she lifted her arms and he passed the cloth from one hand to another behind her back. Slowly, he let the piece of fabric loose and it felt to the ground at her feet. Any other occasion, he would have taken her right there in the ground, with desperation and need overtaking him.

But all he did was crush her in a bone-breaking hug.

Her arms went to him and enveloped him as well. He had not imagined feeling her safe and alive in his arms could make him feel better, but it did. Her firm limbs and the all too familiar scent of her sweat made him feel at home.

She disentangled herself from his arms and started to rub herself clean. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her ache for something she did not know she could still ache for. She had not wanted his touch for all this time, but when she felt him so strong and close to her, she could not help herself from remembering how comforting and nice his body was.

Suddenly, she was wet from reasons that had nothing to do with her bath.

His hands wandered all over her body and she got a pleased smile when her skin felt the callouses in his fingers and the itching of his beard whenever he gave her some kisses. Her waist, the space between her breast, her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and finally, finally he kissed her on the lips.

Strange as it was, Gendry and Arya usually fucked in some chamber in a fancy castle with a soft bed and candles warming them. But Arry and her Bull made love in the hard forest ground, with only the light of the moon. They imprinted in their minds every touch, every taste, every sound and every feel. They were already familiar with each other, but that only made them feel more strongly.

She was never ladylike or refined, but under Gendry's hands she had always been a fulfilled woman. Now, covered in rags and without her braided hair or her riding clothes, she needed more than anything to feel the reassurance that she would always be herself when she was with him.

They came together, and for Arya it felt as a promise to be together then and always.

As days and nights passed on the road and they sometimes crossed soldiers or guards, a fear of losing him crept up on her. And even when she was frowning in worry he was still stubbornly smiling at her. One day they came across a bunch of graves and though she feels sad for the death, Arya knows this means they're getting closer to the war and Robb.

When they lose a member of their party due to a coughing sickness, she realises that just because they're meant for the Wall that doesn't mean they're safe from death. And when the Gold cloaks come along and she and Gendry are hiding behind some trees, she becomes aware of how close to being death they are.

When the Gold Cloaks ask for a boy and a girl of their description, she sees Hot Pie and Lommy eyeing them funny, but she tells herself it's only because they're hiding. Arya wants to step out and fight them, made them take her to Joffrey and split his ugly head from the rest of his body. But when she makes a move to step outside of her spot, Gendry looks at her with all his silent fury and she stays put.

Yoren bravely sent the Gold Cloaks away, but wastes no time in telling them that whatever happens the two of them should ran. To Dragonstone, to Winterfell, to the Wall, anywhere far away from the city.

After that, they start travelling on a different road, avoiding Gold Cloaks and come across a burned village. Only a woman and a two year old survive. But the woman dies that night and Gendry helps dig her grave. When the little two-year-girl starts to whimper and cry, Yoren gets sick of her and hands her to Arya. Gendry has to suppress a laugh at Arya's clear discomfort.

However, as time passes, Gendry notices the little girl - who they named Weasel - clutching Arya's breeches and holding on to her leg.

"She's fond of you." He tells her one day as they eat some apples and the girl is sitting next to Arya, head on her shoulder.

"Aye," she says, "I think she knows."

He smiles at the little girl, and he wonders what would his children look like. He has heard the Baratheon look runs strong in the blood, but you never know for sure. The idea of a little girl who looks like Arya warms his heart. Then he remembers he's supposed to have little girls the Sansa's Tully look.

They come across the God's Eye lake, and the abandoned village seems too dangerous but Yoren says they're part of the Night's Watch and they have no enemies. They don't even get to spend a night in the Holdfast when the Lannister men come. Amory Lorch is name of the man who orders their attack and Arya can't help but wonder if Gendry revealed himself they might not harm them. But Gendry seems to read her mind, because without her asking anything he tells Arya that he did not know the lords of the Westerlands and Amory Lorch wouldn't recognize him. So Yoren organized a defense and the men came in through the gate.

Arya fought in the siege at Bear Island and then again when the Greyjoy's had gone to Winterfell, but now it was dark, she was underfed and aside from Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy, she had no one by her side. She fought men while shouting "Winterfell!" and she was about to kill her third man when Yoren's voice told her to grab anyone she could see and run. She only found Hot Pie, Lommy and Gendry, the rest were either dead or dying. They are making their way to the tunnel when Arya remembers Weasel.

"Wait!" Gendry stops, but the other two go inside the tunnel. "Weasel, we have to get her!"

"Arya," he starts and she knows he's not going to let her go back. "We have to go."

She's already running around looking for the girl. She sees fire and blood and hears wolves in the night. She looks in every corner but cannot-

"Let's go!" Gendry grabs her hand and guides her towards the tunnel once more, Weasel perched on his shoulder. They run and go through the passage, and when they're safe, he sets Weasel on the ground. She walks a few steps ahead of them.

Gendry doesn't let go of her hand the whole way to the exit.

They pass a few days surviving on their own. Arya steals a Kurz's hunting bow after he dies and she manages to get them food, they only make fire at midday and it's a small one, so they don't earn attention from anyone. That would be enough for them, but Lommy is hurt and they need shelter and proper cloths to take care of his wound. They leave Hot Pie and Weasel eating while Arya goes find a tall tree to see if she can spot some village, Gendry and Weasel giving her company from the ground.

"Well, there is a village, but it doesn't seem like people are still living there. Probably Lorch already passed and everyone just left." She shouted at them from her place high above the tree.

"We may still found some leftover food, maybe a mule even. If not at least we can sleep under s roof or in a cot." Gendry answered.

"Oh, already tired of the ground?" Arya mocked as she went down, "look at you complaining like a little girl."

"I am not complaining like a little girl." He shot back.

"You're right, look at Weasel," Arya said as she neared the lower branches, "she's quiet and not complaining at all."

The little girl smiled and when Arya reached the lowest of the branches Gendry took her by the arm and pulled her down. She let out a yelp but Gendry catched her in his arm, pecking her on the lips. Weasel laughed. That was new.

"Let's go, those two will get eaten by wolves if we don't go soon."

Gendry let go of her after another shot kiss, and Weasel took Arya's hand when they walked back.

Lommy and hot Pie wanted to go to the village as soon as possible, but Gendry insisted on scouting first. Arya offers since she's quieter and everyone agrees except Gendry, who will not let her go alone. So Arya threatens them both not to let Weasel alone. The girl still clutches her leg when she tries to walk away and it takes some soft words and the promise of her return soon.

Once they get there they go separate ways finding if there's something useful, but before she can do much she hears noises and hides. There are men and she sees Gregor Clegane dragging Gendry. Her heart stops when she realises that he could possibly know right away who this is, that taking him to Joffrey would earn him lots of gold and land. Or he might not know at all and kill him right there because he can.

"We found these three!" Announces a man and a group comes with Hot Pie and Weasel, and some other dragging the hurt Lommy. She can't see Gendry's face, but she can sense that he must feel he failed to protect the others. Arya wished she could be at his side to let him see it's not his fault.

"Ask 'em." Simply said Clegane.

"Where is that fucking Beric Dondarrion lad?" The guard asks Lommy, when he fails to respond a laugh escapes some soldiers.

"These know nothing, just like the folks of the village." One of them says.

"But they can work, or these two can," the Mountain signals Hot Pie and Gendry. "The other is hurt and useless, Raff get rid of him. The girl is too small to be useful, even a quick fuck."

The men roar with laughter and before she can do anything a spear goes through Lommy's throat. Then a man goes towards Wease...

"No!" She says as she makes her presence known. She can't do much damage with Needle, but she can distract them, convince them to let her live, anything...

"What are you? A small lad? What can you do?" Asks a guard. She's surrounded and she can see in Gendry's eyes that fighting is futile. She still tries to make a run towards him, so she can free him and together they can fight get Weasel and escape...

She evades the grasping hands of two soldiers before another catches her and takes Needle from her. She wants to cry, that sword was a gift from Jon, her dearest brother. He taught her how to use swords and arrows since she was young and she practiced with Bran, Gendry, Robb and Jon. They had taken her from her, the last thing she had from home.

The man's dirty hand roamed over her body and she felt as he groped her breast. As he took Needle away from her, the man let out an evil laugh. "What is it Polliver?" someone asked and Arya wants to cry because Gendry is not the only man to had touched her, now this strange Polliver also has. She can't see Gendry's face and she wished now more than anything to have his blue eyes giving her reassurance. "This one is a girl, but we can't see if she's a pretty lass with this light."

"We will find out in the morrow if she's worth a fuck. Well, anything with a cunt is worth a fuck." Says Clegane as he grabs Weasel and put his hand in her neck. "Except this one." He twists the girls neck and Arya doesn't even get to let out a cry before he drops her and the little girl just lies death in the ground.

Arya gets her hands roped together and thrown in a storehouse with Gendry and Hot Pie. The village folk is in there.

"Arry" comes Gendry's trembling voice and she wants nothing more than hurt all these men for making fierce and brave Gendry scared. "Are you ok?" he asks concerned, she nods and then sees his expression get calmer. He was scared for her. Behind him, Hot Pie eyed her carefully, as if wondering when did she became a girl.

Arya let her head fall on Gendry's shoulder and her eyes closed. If she tried hard enough, the image of her family playing with the snow in Winterfell came to her and she was lulled to sleep by the constant howling of wolves.

First they spent days in the storehouse at the village, listening as a man called the Tricker tortured the villagers for information about The Brotherhood without Banners. They always killed men and let women, elders and children alive to be questioned. Gendry and Hot Pie were left alive because they were deemed as useful because of their size, but they were chained instead of just roped like the rest of them. They spent days walking while man took them to Harrenhall, where they would all serve Tywin Lannister. When Arya and Gendry heard the Mountain say these they exchanged looks. Tywin was Gendry's grandfather and if he revealed himself to him they could get away.

"He is a proud man who would never stand a part of his family being slaughtered, he's a Lannister and he never lets Lannisters behind." She said in silence as everyone sat to 'eat'. The Lannister men ate, but the prisoners only got a watery soup to fill their bellies. One day when she had dared to speak too loud and a guard had caught her, he had slapped her so hard her lip had split open.

"You're right but..." Gendry seemed to have something in mind that made him unsure and when he looked at her sadly, she understood. Tywin might save him, but he was at war with her own brother. They already had Sansa as a hostage in King's Landing, there was no need for another.

She opened her mouth to answer but a hand yanked her from her head and she mentally prepared herself to be slapped for speaking. The slap didn't came though and she realized she was being dragged away. She did not understood what was happening until she saw the horror in Gendry's eyes.

"Let me go! No! Let me go!" she shouted as she dig her heels in the dirt and grasped the hand that grabbed her with her own hands.

"Shut up bitch!" It wasn't a slap that shut her, but a punch. She saw white for an instant and when she got her eyesight back Gendry was tackling the man to the ground. She got up and picked a rock, throwing it to the first man that came their way.

"You little shit!" shouted the man she hit as Gendry shouted profanities to the one he was punching to the ground. She recognized him as Chiswyck, and she recoiled at the thought of that man touching her. Gendry had him pinned to the ground and was beating him senseless, but soon enough several man came to drag him away from Chiswyck.

"Hold it lover boy, or do you wanna loose your head?!" Shouted one of them. Three men held Gendry as Chiswyck stood up and walked over to him, punching him hard in the stomach. Arya's hand closed as fists, and she longed to have Gendry's strength so she could take those men. Chiswyck took out a long knife. "You do? Well I want it, but first I'll cut out your cock, for not letting mine have fun." On of the man started to undo Gendry's breeches laces and the knife glisted...

"Wait! Please don't!" Her voice reflected her desperation. "Don't hurt him please..." It amazed Arya how little her voice sounded. It had been a few years since her voice had become womanly but now she sounded like a girl all over again. "I'll do anything just don't-"

Chiswyck laguhed. "You'll do anything? I'll do you girl." He took a step towards her and Gendry struggled against the men. "I'll fuck you and I won't kill him, I will have him look." She heard Gendry screaming something, but her mind only focused in Chiswyck as he pushed her to the ground and kept her there with his knife at her throat. She saw him untying his breeches and she looked away. The men at camp ignored them, some prisoners threw a pitying look before looking away, Hot Pie stared horrorized and with tears in his eyes.

Gendry was looking at her with his blue eyes filled with desperation and fury.

Arya tried to fight him, she scratched and tried to bite him, but Chiswyck pressed his knife harder against her throat and when some blood came out she stilled. Gendry wanted her to keep fighting him. He knew she was strong, much stronger than he was. He was a failure after all, he had let Weasel and Lommy die and now he couldn't do anything as Arya looked at him with tears in her eyes and trying to keep her cries of pain quiet.

When it was all done, Chiswyck barely looked at him and Gendry bowed to kill the man when he catched his satisfied smirk as he told the other she was 'no maiden, probably just a town's whore'. The three who held him let him go and told him to get her back in the group because they had to keep walking. He ran to her and quickly covered her before searching her eyes. Her head was to the side, staring at the woods.

"Arya" he called to her. He cradled her head and caressed her tear-stricken face. "Arya look at me." Her eyes focused on him and when he saw the deadness in her grey orbs, he couldn't help himself.

He didn't get to Chiswyck. He hardly even punched one men before the whole lot of them hit him and kept him at bay. Every pain he felt must have been nothing compared to what she felt and he fought back as much as he could until he was bruised all over and his body ached and he couldn't stand no more. He heart the raper's voice and felt his spit in his head. "I won't kill you. I will have her as much as I want and I will make you look."

Everyone stood to begin their walk and when he could finally stand in his two feet There was a hand holding him by the elbow. Hot Pie was grasping him and next to him was Arya, pale and weakly supporting herself on Hot Pie's arm. Gendry's hand reached out to touch her, but before he could do anything a guard shouted at them to get moving. Hot Pie put one of his arms across his body, helping him support himself as Gendry put his arm around his shoulders. Arya walked to Gendry's other side, and she took his arm, quietly crying on his shoulder.

Three days and nights Chiswyck took Arya in front of him. Three days and nights he got beat up for everytime he tried to stop the disgusting man from touching her. Three days and nights Hot Pie helped him and then Arya walk.

On the fourth day, they reached Harrenhal. Chiswyck quickly forgot them as they were prettier and more womanly girls here and no lads to try to kick his ass. When Gendry is assigned as help for the armorer and he in turn hands him a hammer, he vows to kill the man who raped his lady with his hammer.

Arya and Hot Pie get assigned to the kitchens and he looses sight of them as they are taken away. He gets a cot in the forge and a warm meal. He has lost lots of weight since he left King's Landing and he was surprised when the hammer actually felt heavy on his hands.

When night comes, he has trouble sleeping. He wishes they had shown him where the kitchens are so he could go to Arya, but there are armed man and he is tired and bruised. Still, he wants nothing more than to see her and he is ready to stand up when a noise comes within the darkness of the forge.

"Who is there?"

He gets no answer, but soon enough grey eyes are looking at him in the darkness and his heart starts beating faster. He hardly sees her face before his arms are around her and he can feel her tears in his shirt. She's skinny and underfed as well, her hair is shorter, probably the maids have cut it once more. He tries to drown the rage that grows in him when he sees her bruises. His temper has done them no good until now.

"They changed their minds, put me on the service of the understeward of the Wailing Tower, Weese." She informs him, and he just holds her closer and pets her hair. "He likes to beat people, but I am not afraid."

"I know," he says as she closes her eyes and he can kiss her eyelids. "You're a brave she-wolf." She gives him a small tearful smile then but it only makes him sadder. She is broken and beautiful, and he vows to have her willful and unkempt once again. " I love you."

"And I love you." She replied as once again she settled herself in his arms, her mouth near his neck and her warm breath giving him a small reassurance. "Please, don't leave me. Don't let them kill you."

"I won't, I promise." How could he survive away from her anyways? "I will stay by your side and take you to Winterfell." She just nodded in his neck and he held her tighter, not willing to let fear get in between them and tear them apart.


End file.
